


Simula at Hangganan

by baekyeolparaluman



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, Romance, broken family (di ako sure if dapat i-tag), slight angst
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekyeolparaluman/pseuds/baekyeolparaluman
Summary: AUTHOR: purpleZYX (aff)Si Chanyeol na laging naghihintay, laging nag-aabang, nangakong hanggang sa hangganan. Si Baekhyun na takot sumandal, ayaw umasa, nangangambang magsimula.  Mabuti nang 'wag na lang subukan dahil lahat naman masasaktan. Love? No, thanks. 'Yan ang paniniwala ni Baekhyun na pilit titibagin ng kaibigang si Chanyeol. Partly based sa kanta ng APO na Paano. :)





	Simula at Hangganan

**Author's Note:**

> First time kong sumali sa fest at sobrang puno ako ng pagdududa sa sarili habang sinusulat 'to. Masaya akong kahit papaano ay nabuo ko rin ang kwento. Dalawang OPM songs ang naging basehan ng kwento na 'to. Una yung kanta ng APO Hiking Society na "Paano" at yung kanta ni Dingdong Avanzado (remake ni Angeline Quinto) na "Maghihintay Sa'yo". Yung pangalawang kanta ang makikita nyong naka-inscribe sa pagitan ng paragraphs ng kwento. Lahat ng pag-aari ng lyrics ng mga ginamit na kanta ay sa mga orihinal na nagmamay-ari. Ginamit ko lamang ang mga ito para sa inspirasyon. Sobrang may soft spot ang mga lumang kanta sa akin and malaking bahagi sila ng pagbuo ng kwento na 'to. Iminumungkahi ko na pakinggan nyo yung dalawang kanta sana bago basahin. :) Sana kahit papano, naaliw kayo at nagawa kong maging mas mapamahal pa sa inyo sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun dahil mahal na mahal ko talaga silang dalawa. Mabuhay mga ChanBaekists! Salamat sa mods ng Paraluman Fest! Mabuhay kayo! 
> 
>  
> 
> Para sa Mods: sobrang salamat sa pagkakaroon ng fest na 'to. pasensya na at beating the deadline. hindi ko naisip na matatapos ko pa dahil sa mga family crisis na pinagdaanan during the break. idagdag pa yung matinding pagse-self doubt na baka feeling kaya ko lang magsulat tapos hindi naman pala. sana kahit papano nagustuhan nyo yung fic :( pasensya na if hindi up to the standard. all the best sa fest and excited na rin akong mabasa ang ibang fics. happy new year!

 

_ Ikaw ang syang ligaya ko _

_ Nagbibigay sigla sa puso ko _

 

Bakit ba kasi sabay-sabay na nagsidatingan ang last minute requirements para sa graduating students? Tumayo si Baekhyun mula sa papag kung saan nakalatag ang ilang libro, notebooks at print-out ng readings para magtimpla ng kape.

Mahaba pa ang gabi dahil may dalawang long essay pa syang dapat na isulat. Pagkabalik sa papag ay napansin nyang may isang message na pumasok. Ayaw sana nya ng distraction dahil nasa magandang daan na sya ng pagsusulat pero baka importante kaya dinampot nya ang cellphone. Napabuntong-hininga na lang sya dahil medyo inasahan na nya ang pangalan na nakita. 

_ Chanyours: hi baek tapos ka na ba sa reaction paper for World Literature? ang hirap  TT TT  _

Sinara nya ang message app at itinabi ang cellphone. Hindi naman pala importante. Nangangamusta lang naman pala. Hanggang umilaw ulit ang notification ng cellphone nya. 

_ Chanyours: baek...pa-help sa outline..?  TT TT  _

At isa pa. “ _ baek....please idk where to start?  p l e a s e po? TT TT” _

Napasapo na lang si Baekhyun ng dalawang kamay sa ilalim ng kanyang baba. Pinisil nya ang pisngi at huminga ng malalim. “ _ Ano bang gagawin ko sa batang 'to?” _ , tanong nya sa sarili.

_ Biikhyunee: Ganyan pag may kailangan ka, Baek pero pag wala, Biik! Okay na sige. Nasa kwarto ako, dahan-dahan ka na lang please kasi tulog na sila sa sala. Chanyeol, last na 'to. Bakit ka ba lagi namang gabi na kung mag-text kasi?! _

Isang mabilis na message muli ang pumasok  _ "omg thank you Biik! i love you Biik! I’m on my way na. ☺" _

_ Psshhh. Ano bang sinasabi nito _ , sa isip-isip ni Baekhyun bago sya bumalik sa pagsusulat. 

Masinop at masipag na estudyante si Baekhyun simula pa noong elementary hanggang high school. Hindi sya nahuli at nagpabaya sa pag-aaral. Lima silang magkakapatid na mag-isang itinataguyod ngayon ng nanay nyang tindera sa palengke. Wala itong kapaguran mula madaling-araw hanggang sa pagsasara ng palengke. Institusyon na nga kung tawagin hanggang sa nakuha na rin ang paggalang at paghanga ng mga taga-barangay nila. Siguro dito nya namana ang pagiging masinop at masipag na lahat ng pwedeng itinda ay sinusubukan. Kaya kahit nangangawit na ang mata sa pagrereview, hindi sya matutulog ngayong gabi hanggang di natatapos ang additional requirements. Sa isang linggo pa naman ang pasahan pero mabuti na nga ang matapos ng maaga. 

 

Ilang minuto pa ay may humawi sa kurtina ng kwarto nya. Si Chanyeol na dala-dala ang laptop nito pati na ang ilang libro at notes. Hindi na sya nagtaka dahil isang kanto lang naman ang layo ng bahay ni Chanyeol sa kanila. Itinabi ni Baekhyun ang ilang gamit sa ibabaw ng papag nya habang umupo na sa sahig si Chanyeol. Ipinatong na rin nito ang mga gamit sa papag pero nanatiling nakatingin lang kay Baekhyun.

Hindi naman mapigilan ang pagtalon ng puso ni Chanyeol sa inabutan. Mapungay na ang mga mata ng kaibigan nya. Halatang nilalabanan na rin nito ang antok at pagod. Kahit isang matipid na ngiti lang ang ibinalik nito sa kanya, okay lang – okay na sya. 

_ “Hoy Chanyeol! Ano na, ‘asan na yung outline na ipapa-check mo?” _ tanong ni Baekhyun habang iniabot ang isang mug ng kape sa kaibigan.  

Bumaling si Chanyeol sa mga dalang gamit.  _ “Hmm...ano kasi...hindi ko pa talaga nasisimulan yung outline. Actually wala pa ‘kong main idea, hindi ako maka-decide what topic to choose. Baek, help?” _

Hindi na nagtaka si Baekhyun sa narinig. Matalino si Chanyeol pero minsan inaatake talaga ito ng pagkatamad.  _ “Well, nandito ka na. Ano pa nga bang magagawa ko? Saan mo gusto mag-focus na topic or theme ba?”  _

Nanatiling nakatingala sa kanya si Chanyeol. Nakangiti pati ang mga mata. Walang halong pangungulit,  puno lang ng saya at paghanga.  _ “Thank you Baek. I lov—“ _

At ayan na naman sya.  _ “Chanyeol! Mag-aaral ba tayo o pauuwiin na kita? Hmmn?” _ May tono ng pagsusungit na saway nya sa mas nakakabatang binata. 

_ "Magsusulat na po." _ may himig na lungkot pero pagbibirong tugon ni Chanyeol sabay yuko para buksan ang ilang files sa laptop. 

Hindi na nya nakita ang isang maliit na ngiti sa labi at mata ng kaharap. 

 

Mas bata ng anim na buwan si Chanyeol na anak ng barangay captain at nurse ng health center sa barangay nila. Medyo may kaya ang pamilya kumpara sa iba sa lugar nila pero wala silang bahid ng pagmamataas. Sa totoo nga, ito pa ang nagunguna sa mga youth activities sa barangay nila. 

Una nyang nakita si Baekhyun sa bakunang bayan sa barangay hall. Napag-utusan si Baekhyun na ipila ang kapatid na bunso dahil hindi pa tapos sa pagtitinda ang nanay nila. Karga-karga ni Baekhyun ang umiiyak na si Junhee nang lapitan sila ni Chanyeol mula sa likod. Hindi napansin ni Baekhyun na inabutan ni Chanyeol ng inuming naka-tetra pack ang bata na kinuha naman nito. Napalingon na lamang siya nang mapansing tumigil na sa pag-iyak si Junhee. Sa pagbaling ni Baekhyun ay nakita nyang masaya at tahimik na sumisipsip na si Junhee ng choco drink. Medyo nag-panic lang sya dahil wala syang dalang pera. 

Humarap si Baekhyun sa matangkad na binata,  _ “Ah sorry naku sa’yo ba galing ‘yan? Wala akong dalang pambayad ngayon.”  _

_ “Okay lang, libre na yan. Hayan tumahan na sya o. Sana wag maubos bago sya mabakunahan.”  _ Sagot ng binata na higit sa isang dangkal ang tangkad kay Baekhyun. Malaki ang ngiti nito kay Junhee at nang bumaling ito ng tingin kay Baekhyun nakita nya ang sinseridad sa mga mata nito.

_ “Chanyeol nga pala. Anak nina Kap at Nurse Mina sa health center natin.”  _ Pakilala nito.

_ “Baekhyun. Kapatid kong bunso, si Junhee. Thank you ulit ha. Babayaran na lang kita sa susunod.” _ Pangako nya sa bagong kakilala kahit pa hindi rin sya tiyak kung kelan ang susunod na yun na may sobra syang pera. Baka sa susunod na dating ng scholarship allowance ay makapagtabi sya. 

_ “Nice meeting you, Baekhyun. Baek? Haha, maliit lang ‘tong barangay natin. At magkikita pa naman ulit tayo. I’ll make sure of that.” _ Sagot nito. “Pero hindi kita sinisingil ah! I mean libre na yan para sa cute na katulad mo, I mean sa cute na kapatid mo!” 

“O sige, Chanyeol. Thank you ulit napatahan mo si Junhee.” Napakaliwanag na ngiti na sinuklian ng pamumula ng pisngi. 

 

_ O giliw ko, pakinggan mo _

_ Ang nais sabihin ng aking puso _

 

Isang taon na rin mula nang una silang nagkakilala. Ganun na rin katagal na sumusubok si Chanyeol. Lalo syang nabuhayan ng loob nang malaman na pareho silang university na pinapasukan ni Baekhyun. Naging ganado sya lalo sa pag-aayos sa sarili. Biniyayaan naman sya ng magandang height at sabi nga ng  mama nya meron syang signature smile at memorable ears. Mga katangian na lalo nyang nagustuhan sa sarili simula ng maging malapit sila ni Baekhyun.

Sa mga pagkakataong napapasobra ang biro nya sa kaibigan, nagagawa nitong pisilin ang mga tenga ni Chanyeol. Lalo na kung sa harap ng mga kaklase ay bigla nyang sasabihan ito ng “I love you, Baek. My tender juicy Biik!” Mapapatigil muna at mamumula si Baekhyun bago habulin si Chanyeol sa maliit na tambayan nila. Sasadyain na lang ni Chanyeol na magpahuli dito na nakabukas ang dalawang braso para gantihan ng malaking ngiti ang pamumula ng mukha ng kaibigan. Kung minsan sinusuwerte si Chanyeol at nagagawang ikulong sa yakap si Baekhyun. Mga pagkakataong sana ay tumigil muna ang oras kahit sandali lang. 

Simula nang araw na ‘yun ng bakunang bayan, lalong inilapit ni Chanyeol ang sarili sa bagong kakilala. Mabibilang na rin ang mga naging crush nya noon sa mga kaklase nya at may mga iba rin naman na nagkagusto sa kanya. Pero hanggang palipad na paghanga lang talaga na sa pag-ihip ng hangin ay kumupas na at nakalimutan. Childish infatuations that never last. Sa totoo lang, handa naman na syang sumubok manligaw kahit na mabasted pero wala pa talagang nakapagpagusto sa kanya. 

Ngunit iba si Baekhyun. Nang araw na ‘yun nang pilit na pinapatahan nito ang maliit na batang karga-karga sa pila sa gitna ng init ng araw ay basa na ng pawis ang likod at medyo halata ang pagod sa balikat. Out of curiosity pilit nyang tinanaw ito. Maliit na mukha, manipis na labing nakangiti at mga matang puno ng pag-aalaga sa karga nito. Bilang bunso ng pamilya, alam na alam ni Chanyeol ang pagtingin na ganun. Pagtingin na puno ng pagmamahal at pag-aalala. May maliit na parte ng puso nya na nainggit sa kargang bata. Gusto nya. Gusto rin nyang mapagtuunan ng mga matang iyon. Nang mga ngiting iyon. Nang mga yakap ng mga bisig na iyon. Di pa naman sila magkakilala ay gusto nyang tulungan saluhin ang bigat na karga-karga ng mga kamay na ‘yon. Punasan ang pawisan nitong mukha at bigyan ng konting ginhawa ang pagod nito. Simula noon, sinabi na nya sa sarili na sya si Chanyeol Park ay magiging mabuting kaibigan na mag-aalaga, magpapasaya at hinding-hindi magpapaiyak kay Baekhyun Byun. 

 

Ngunit sa realidad ng buhay, hindi mawawala ang mga pagkakataong masasaktan sila. Nang tuluyang iwan sila Baekhyun ng tatay nyang nag-OFW sa Saudi at hindi na bumalik, sa harap ng nanay nya pilit na nagpakatatag si Baekhyun. Hindi sya umiyak sa harap ng pamilya nya. Kay Chanyeol lang. 

_ “Lima kaming anak na iniwan nya, Chanyeol. Sana man lang hinintay nya ‘kong makatapos, di ba? Ganun na ba nya ka-ayaw sa amin na agad-agad hindi na lang sya uuwi? Na sa iba na sya uuwi?! Bakit ganun? Bakit hindi na nya kami mahal, pamilya nya kami!” B _ uhos ang luha sa mga mata ni Baekhyun. Nasa loob sila ng kwarto ni Chanyeol na nagkukulong para sa first draft ng thesis nya.  Pagdating pa lang, pansin na agad ni Chanyeol na mabigat ang loob ng kaibigan. Wala syang ibang magawa kundi tumabi rito at ipaling ang ulo nito sa balikat nya habang hawak ang mga kamay nito. _ “Wala akong masagot, Baek. I’m sorry that this happened to your family. I’m sorry.” _ Mahinang sagot ni Chanyeol habang hinahagod ang likod ng kaibigan. 

“Love sucks, alam mo yun? High school friends sina mama at papa nung maaga syang nabuntis sa akin at nagsama sila. At fifteen, she should be solving calculus equations at hindi nagpapalit ng diapers. At twenty two, dapat nagsimula na sya ng career nya at hindi nagpupuyat na maglako ng kakanin sa bus station. At thirty, dapat sana maganda na ang estado nya sa buhay. Maybe may sariling bahay or kotse. Pero ngayon nasa’n kami? Broken family. Iniwan, inayawan?” 

Mahinang mga iyak ang sumunod na narinig ni Chanyeol mula sa kaibigan. Masakit sa kanya na wala syang magawa para mapagaan ang pakiramdam ng kaibigan, ng minamahal. Tuluyan na lang nya itong niyakap para maiparating sana ang tumatakbo sa puso nya:   _ I will not break you. I will never leave you. I will never not want you, Baek. Not now, not ever.  _ __

 

_ Mahal, mahal na mahal kita _

_ Hindi ako magbabago _

_ Asahan mo ito _

 

Kaya sa bawat araw sa loob ng isang taon na nakalipas hatid-sundo sya ni Chanyeol. Walang pagkakataon na hindi tinanggihan ni Baekhyun ang mga bigay, pag-aasikaso at pagtulong ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Pursigido ang nakakabata kaya hindi rin magawang magalit ni Baekhyun dito dahil kung tutuusin wala namang masama sa ginagawa ni Chanyeol. Kahit ang mga magulang nito at kapatid ay wala rin naman tutol sa panunuyo nito sa kanya. Alam na nga yata ng buong barangay. Hindi lang talaga nya magawang ipakita na masaya sya sa atensyon. Pinahahalagahan nyang lahat nang ginagawa ni Chanyeol para sa kanya pero ayaw nyang masanay. Hindi sya pwedeng maging kampante. Ayaw nyang sumandal.   

“Hi Baek! Sabay na tayo uwi mamaya ha, dadaanan tayo ni Ate Yoora. Dala nya yung van e.” Bungad ni Chanyeol. 

“Wag na Chanyeol, may dadaanan pa 'ko sa library. Nasa kabilang building pa yun. Mauna ka na.” Dere-derecho sa paglalakad si Baekhyun na nilampasan ang kaibigan. Humabol naman ito ng malalaking hakbang sa hagdan pababa ng building. “Wait, Baek! Sige samahan na kita. I remember na may kailangan rin pala ako dun.” Alam ni Baekhyun gumagawa na lang ng dahilan si Chanyeol. Middle ng sem wala ba itong ibang pinag-kakaabalahan? 

Makalipas ang isang marahang buntong-hininga, “wag na Chanyeol. Aaabutin ako ng gabi tsaka may mga hahanapin pa kong libro na hindi ko nga binili di ba? Matatagalan ako, hassle pa sa’yo. Wala ka bang ibang dapat tapusin?” Imbes na sagutin sya ay nagpatuloy sa paglakad si Chanyeol sa tabi nya. Parang walang narinig. 

_ Wag na Chanyeol. Wag na, Chanyeol.  _ Paulit-ulit na naririnig yun ni Chanyeol sa utak nya. 

Ramdam nya ang pagbigat ng puso nya sa bawat salitang binibitawan ni Baekhyun. Sa bawat pagtanggi at mga rason na puro excuses lang naman. Alam na alam ni Chanyeol dahil kilala nya si Baekhyun. Hindi sya nito matingnan sa mata sa bawat paghindi nito sa mga alok nya.  

  
  


Nang makarating sila sa labas ng building tumigil sa paglalakad si Baekhyun. Hinarap nya si Chanyeol at hinila ito sa tabi ng corridor. “Baek, bakit may nakalimutan ka ba?” 

Isang mahabang buntong-hininga ang binitawan ni Baekhyun na nakatayo sa harap ni Chanyeol. Nakatingala para abutin ang mga mata nito. “Chanyeol, tigilan mo na kaya.”

Napayuko lang ang binatang kaharap. Alam na niya kung ano ang tinutukoy ni Baekhyun. Hindi naman ito ang unang pagkakataon na nakiusap ang kaibigan sa kanya. Hindi rin sa sanay na siya. Syempre may kurot pa rin kapag naririnig nya ang pakiusap nito. May konting lungkot at duda na sumasagi sa isip nya na baka wala naman talagang pag-asa.  Na baka sya na lang ang nakakakita na may magandang pagtatapos na nakalaan para sa kanilang dalawa. 

_ Pero sayang. Sayang na sayang naman ang pagmamahal ko kung susuko ako. Hindi ko makita na may gugustuhing iba kundi ikaw lang, Baek. Sorry, Baek hindi kita bibitawan. Not now, not ever.  _

Nanatiling nakayuko si Chanyeol nang mapansin nya ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun na nakahawak sa kanya. May konting panlalamig at pagkadiin ang hawak nito sa mga kamay nya. 

Isang ngiti ang unti-unting nakita ni Baekhyun sa mukha ng kaharap. “Bakit ka nakangiti dyan? Narinig mo ba ‘ko, Chanyeol? Hey…” Lalo namang lumaki and ngiti ng kaharap na hindi pa rin inaalis ang pagkakatitig sa kamay nilang magkasakop pa rin. 

“Baek, tingnan mo magka-holding hands tayo.” Sabay lalong diin ng hawak sa maliliit na kamay ni Baekhyun. 

“Chanyeol naman. Di mo na naman ako sineseryoso e. Alam mo namang ilan buwan na lang graduation na. Kailangan ko – nating mag-review, maipasa ang mga finals, matapos ang thesis at kung anu-ano pang last minute na requirements kung gusto natin on time maka-graduate di ba? Yung conditional scholarship ko alam mo naman yung sitwasyon di ba? Alam mo naman na pag-aaral ang priority ko. Studies at family, yun lang. Ayokong sayangin mo pa lalo yung oras mo sa ‘kin. Maraming iba dyan Chanyeol. Kaibigan mo ako and I don’t want to string you along.” May pagsimangot at pagsusungit na rin na sagot ni Baekhyun. 

Masyado yatang prangka ang mga nabitawan nyang salita. At hindi naman lahat ng yun ay totoo. Hindi naman sabit lang si Chanyeol sa mga plano nya. Pero masyado pang maaga. Hindi pa pwedeng ito ang iniisip nya. Love? Maybe, but definitely not now. Not even soon. 

Saka lang nagtaas ng tingin si Chanyeol sa kaibigan habang hawak pa rin ang kamay nito. Hawak na mas humigpit pa sa pagkakasakop ng kamay nya sa maninipis na daliri ni Baekhyun. 

“Okay, Biik ko pinakinggan kita ha. Narinig ko lahat ng sinabi mo kahit medyo masakit yun ah. Pero pakinggan mo rin ako? Pwede bang ako rin may sasabihin?” Nang tumango ang kaharap ay nagpatuloy si Chanyeol. 

“Baek, mahal kita. Hindi ako nagkulang ng pagsasabi sayo nyan kasi masaya ako na napaparamdam kong mahal kita. Kahit minsan iniisip ko baka nakakasawa na dahil lagi mo na lang naririnig mula sa ‘kin. Hayaan mo lang ako? Please, Baek? Hayaan mo lang akong maging nandito pag kailangan mo. Alam kong nasa “others” ako sa priorities mo or baka nga wala pa ko sa listahan mo and I’m perfectly okay with that. For now. I’m your friend first and alam ko naman na yun lang ang tingin mo sa akin sa ngayon.”

Medyo may kurot sa puso na sabihin yun pero ‘yun naman ang totoo kung nasan sila ngayon. FRIENDS. 

“But Baek naman, please don’t ask me to stop treating you like someone special. Because to me, you are special. Gusto kong lagi mong alam na mahal kita. I can’t let a day go by without saying I love you because I really, really do. Na kung handa ka nang sumubok, sana maalala mo na nandito ako. Okay? Please just let me. Let me be in love with you?” Ibinaba ni Chanyeol ng konti ang sarili para mag-eye level sila ng kaibigan habang sinasabi ito. 

_ God, gusto ko syang yakapin _ .  _ Ganito ba lahat ng nagmamahal? Bakit parang laging may orchestra sa dibdib nya kapag natititigan si Baekhyun ng ganito? I’m so in love with this beautiful person. _

Kitang-kita ni Baekhyun ang ganda ng ngiti ni Chanyeol na abot sa mga mata nito. “Isang ngiti naman dyan tapos mauuna na 'ko, okay? Di na kita susundan. Pero promise me na hindi ka papagabi masyado and text me sino kasabay mo pauwi and what time kayo lumabas. Tapos text me when you get home na rin. Uhmmm, Baek?” 

_ Even his eye creases are so attractive. Yung cute na mole on top of his nose.  _ Mga mata na nakatingin sa kanya. Sa kanya lang. Ikinawala ni Baekhyun ang mga palad na sakop ng malaking mga kamay ni Chanyeol saka nya hinawakan ang magkabilang pisngi nito. Medyo mainit ang mga pisngi nang pisilin ng mga palad nya para pigilan itong magsalita. 

“Ang daming bilin? Tinitipid ko nga yung load ko for this month!” Biro nya sa kaibigan. 

“uh luhhb you, Biik!”  

“Ah, biik pala ha! Hmmm, sige na. Mauna ka na, ayan na si Ate Yoora. I mean si ate mo.” 

Nang gabing 'yon mag-isang sinundo ni Yoora si Chanyeol sa harap ng building habang naglakad si Baekhyun papuntang library. Magkahiwalay na mga puso ngunit magaan ang mga hakbang. 

 

Ilang gabi na rin mula nang pag-uusap nila ni Chanyeol pero walang pagkakataon na bago matulog ay hindi nya naiisip ang kaibigan. Pareho silang walang karelasyon at dama ni Baekhyun na mabuti ang intensyon ng kaibigan sa kanya at sa kaniyang pamilya. Chanyeol has proven it so many times in the past. Nang minsang malakas ang ulan at binaha ang loob ng bahay nila, agad na dumating si Chanyeol para tulungan syang magsalba ng ilang gamit at maglimas ng tubig-baha hanggang kinabukasan. Nang minsang abutan sya ni Chanyeol na umiiyak sa likod ng computer center dahil na-corrput ang isang file nya, niyakap lang sya nito nang walang pagtatanong kung bakit o ano’ng nangyari. Nang maipit sya ng matinding traffic at baha sa daan pauwi, naabutan nyang karga-karga ni Chanyeol si Junhee na nakatulog na kahihintay sa kanya. Sabi nga ng ibang kaibigan nya, hindi nila maintindihan kung ano’ng nagpipigil kay Baekhyun para maging sila na. Ano nga bang hinihintay nya? Why is Baekhyun stalling? 

Hindi naman mahirap mahalin si Chanyeol pero walang puwang ang distraction na idudulot ng pag-ibig sa buhay-estudyante ng isang iskolar na katulad ni Baekhyun. Para sa katulad nyang marami nang nakitang nasira dahil sa pakikipagrelasyon, para saan pa na subukan di ba? Bakit nya pa uulitin ang mga maling nagawa ng mama at papa nya? Hindi sa ayaw nyang sumubok pero ilang taon na rin naman silang magkaibigan. Tama na siguro yun di ba? 

Hindi naman mahirap mahalin si Chanyeol pero mahirap syang kalimutan kung sakaling magkahiwalay rin sila pagdating ng panahon. Hindi na nya isusugal na naisin higitan kung anuman ang meron sila ngayon. Hindi nya kaya. Magkaibigan sila. Mahal nya si Chanyeol bilang kaibigan. Lagi namang nandyan si Chanyeol sa tabi nya at alam ni Baekhyun na hindi naman yun magbabago. He just wants to be safe and there’s nothing wrong with that. 

 

_ Mahal, mahal na mahal kita _

_ Ang puso ko'y iyong iyo _

_ Asahan mong maghihintay sa'yo _

 

Naghihintay si Baekhyun sa kapwa scholar na si Junmyeon sa bagong tayo na 7-11 sa kanto ng barangay nila. Nagtext kasi ang kaibigan na magkita sila dahil biglaang kailangan daw nito ng kausap. Dala ni Baekhyun yung mga libro at exam review notes na isosoli na rin nya dito. 

Nadatnan sya ni Junmyeon na nakaupo sa dulong mesa. “Baek…” namumugto ang mata ng kaibigan. 

“Junmyeon, ano’ng nangyari?” umusog sya sa kinauupuan at pinaupo ito sa tabi nya. Hinawakan nya ang mga kamay nito saka ipinatong sa mesa. 

“Akala ko talaga kakayanin namin eh. Na kahit magkalayo kami basta mahal pa namin ang isa’t-isa, di ba dapat walang problema? Pero in reality, ang dami naming hindi na-consider pala. Time difference na umaga sa kanya, tapos ako nandito pagod na. Hindi kami magkatugma. Napagod na siguro kaming dalawa,” pagsisimula nito. Nakatingin lang sa labas ng  salamin na dingding si Junmyeon. Halatang katatapos lang din nitong umiyak at pinipigilan ang posibleng pagkawala ng bagong mga luha. Bakit ganun, kahit sa mga salita lang damang-dama ni Baekhyun ang sakit. Nasasaktan siya para kay Junmyeon. 

Bumaling ang kausap sa kanya na may isang matipid na ngiti sa labi  pero iba ang nakikita ni Baekhyun sa mga mata nito. “He knows. Pinaalam ko sa kanya na sa pagtatapos ng pag-uusap namin na mahal ko pa sya. Alam ko rin na mahal nya pa ‘ko pero para sa kanya ang imposible na maitawid pa namin. Is it wrong for me to hope for that Baek?” Pagpapatuloy nito habang pinipigil ang luha. 

“I’m sorry. Wala akong masabi alam mo namang wala akong experience sa relationships. Kilala ko naman kayong dalawa ni Yixing. Hindi nyo aabutin ang desisiyon na hindi kayo gumawa ng lahat ng paraan. I’m sorry if it didn’t work out.” Nakakalungkot na sa ganito humantong ang higit sa dalawang taon na relasyon ng mga nakakatandang kaibigan nya. 

Mas naunang naka-graduate si Yixing na na-petition ng kapatid nyang nasa New York bilang doktor. Doon na rin ito naghanap ng mapapasukang trabaho bilang nurse. Ilang beses na rin nyang nakita si Yixing kapag nagfi-facetime sila ni Junmyeon at mukha naman silang masaya.  Mukha naman silang walang problema noon. Kung tutuusin, nasabi pa nga ni Baekhyun sa sarili na maswerte ang mga kaibigan nya dahil maaga nilang nahanap ang isa’t-isa. Pero heto, nandito si Junmyeon na naiwan pero patuloy pa rin na nagmamahal. Love _?  _ Wag na pala.   __

 

Biikyunee:   Sobrang sayang nina Junmyeon at Yixing. Two years… all for nothing. 

Chanyours: They were the ideal couple ‘no? Bigyan natin ng ilang buwan or baka taon pero magkakabalikan pa din yan. ☺

Biikyunee: Syempre pa galing sa isang optimist na katulad mo. But seryoso, medyo nakutuban na ‘ko nung umalis si Yixing papuntang New York eh. Parang alam na natin lahat saan patungo yung relasyon nila nun. Hindi ko ma-imagine paano nagko-cope si Junmyeon. 

Chanyours: Hey! Have a little faith on their love story, okay? Narinig mo naman na maayos silang naghiwalay. Mahal pa nila ang isa’t-isa, ‘yun naman ang importante.  It’s not the end. Not yet. 

Biikyunee: Ayoko lang na ma-tie up pa si Junmyeon when he can probably start moving on? I mean, if it was a clean break up sana para walang guilt kung sakaling makakilala sila ng bago. Pwede silang ma-in love sa iba, di ba? It’s possible.

Chanyours: Pero gusto ba nila yun? I mean, sure but just because it’s possible to fall in love with someone new, you would actually do it. Hay naku, ikaw talaga. 

Biikhyunee: Huh? What do you mean? Di ko gets.

Chanyours: Well, I, for one can’t. This heart is as stubborn as it can be. At ang gusto ng puso kong ito ay isang tender juicy na Biik.

Biikyunee: Naisingit mo na naman yan! Chanyeol, we’re talking about Junmyeon and Yixing here! Mag-focus ka nga muna. 

Chanyours: I know but just so you’d get the point. ☺ And basta, malaki ang tiwala ko na sila pa rin sa huli. Parang tayo, di ba? 

Biikyunee: Hay bahala ka na nga dyan. Ibababa ko na ‘to. ‘Night!

Chanyours: Goodnight! And I love you! Mahal kong, Biik!~~

 

Ang puso ko'y malulumbay

Kung 'di ikaw ang kapiling sa habang buhay

 

“Baekhyun, anak pasok ka na. Aba hindi ka pala sinundo ni Chanyeol? Nasan na ba ba yun?! Halika, pasok, pasok ka sa loob. Andun ang papa nya sa kusina, sige batiin mo muna.” Bati ng mama ni Chanyeol. Dumirecho na si Baekhyun sa likod ng bahay kung saan nandun naka-set up ang munting salu-salo para sa 50 th birthday ng tatay ng kaibigan. Nagdesisiyon na rin itong mag-retire mula sa pagiging part-time civil engineer kaya early retirement party na rin. Maraming bisita, halos buong barangay nila ay nandun. 

“Happy birthday, po.” Bati niya at pagmamano dito. 

“O ikaw lang? Asan na si Chan? Di mo pa sinama yung mga kapatid mo at mama mo?” Pagtatanong ng papa ni Chanyeol na halos kasing-tangkad nito at kasinglakas ang boses. 

“Bumisita po sila mama sa kamag-anak namin sa Pasig at dun muna sila this weekend po.” Paliwanag nya habang sinisilip ang mga handa sa mesa. Sa totoo lang gutom na sya.   _ Nasan na ba si Chanyeol? _ Nag-aya ito na daanan siya sa school pagkatapos ng org activities ni Baekhyun ng Sabadong yun pero napaaga ang tapos kaya tumuloy na sya agad sa birthday party. Pagkadating lang din na-realize ni Baekhyun na wala man lang syang bitbit na regalo. “Sorry po pala eh hindi ako nakabili ng gift para sa inyo.”

“Naku ikaw naman, Baek hindi ka na iba. Halos magkadikit na kayo ni Chanyeol umaga’t gabi, ituturing pa ba kitang iba? Ikaw talaga. Regalo mo na sa ‘kin na nakilala ka ng anak ko. Yang si Chany---“ Naputol ang sinasabi ng tatay ni Chanyeol dahil sa malakas na tawag mula sa pinto. 

“Pa, andito na yung videoke!” boses ni Chanyeol na galing sa loob ng bahay. Pagdungaw nito sa pintuan na nagbubukas sa kusina ay nagulat pa na makita si Baekhyun. 

“O, nako nakalimutan kitang sunduin! Sorry, Baek! Ang bigat nung videoke machine nila Kyungsoo argh buti may gulong kahit papano.” Pagbati at pagrereklamo nito sa kaibigan. Nakatingin lang si Baekhyun sa kaibigan na pawis at hinihingal sa pagbubuhat. Naramdaman na lang nya na may tumatapik sa likod nya. 

“O sige, akin na yan at asikasuhin mo na ‘tong si Biik mo. Marami nang naluto ha, wag mo ‘tong gugutumin, Chanyeol.” Pagbibilin ng tatay ni Chanyeol habang hinihila na ang videoke para i-set up. May pahabol pang pagkindat ang papa ni Chanyeol sa kanya na ikina-ngiti nito. Nahuli ni Baekhyun ang palitan ng mag-ama pero ipinagsantabi nya muna ang kaba. Ano’ng meron? 

Kahit na maaga natapos ang club activities, marami rin silang ginawa kaya pagod at gutom na talaga si Baekhyun. Idagdag pa yung masarap na amoy ng crispy pata at kaldereta na nalalasahan na nya. Yan talaga ang tumatakbo sa utak nya pero sino’ng maniniwala sa tindi ng pagkatitig nya sa kaibigan. 

“Biik, na-miss mo ba ‘ko agad? Palagay naman nitong towel sa likod ko.” Hiling ni Chanyeol sabay abot ng puting towel sa kaibigan na medyo natigilan sa gulat. Umurong din ito patalikod ng konti para ilapit ang sarili sa harapan ni Baekhyun. Hindi naman na bago na maglambing ng ganito ang kaibigan pero iba ang dating nito ngayon kay Baekhyun. 

“Seryoso ka ba?” Pagtatanong nya habang nililingon ang mga bisita sa labas. May pag-aalinlangan na tanong niya dahil nasa gitna sila ng party. Hello, birthday party ng papa ni Chanyeol. Sa bahay nila Chanyeol kung nasan ang pamilya nito at halos buong barangay nila. Nilingon sya ng kaibigan at may lambing na humiling. 

“Sige na please, Baekhyunee. Kundi magkakasakit ako, sige ka.” Kaya wala nang nagawa si Baekhyun kundi abutin ang towel at iangat ang t-shirt nito para isapin ang towel. Nararamdaman man nyang may mga matang nakatingin sa kanila binalewala nya muna. Hinagod nya ng puting bimpo ang pawisang likod ng kaibigan mula sa likod ng balikat nito hanggang sa bewang. 

Napansin din nyang tulo pa rin ang pawis sa mukha ni Chanyeol pagharap nito sa kanya kaya out of the goodness of his heart ay kinuha ni Baekhyun ang panyo mula sa bulsa nya. “Halika nga, yung mukha mo ang dugyot e andaming bisita.” Ang tangkad naman kasi ng kaibigan na kailangan pa tuloy ni Baekhyun tumingkayad. 

Nakayuko lang si Chanyeol at nakatingin sa kanya habang madali nyang pinupunasan ang mukha nito. Wala rin naman syang ibang maaaring tingnan kundi ang mukha ng kaibigan na kahit pawis ay amoy nyang mabango pa rin. Nakakailang ang posisyon nila pero para syang hinihila pa papalapit ng papalapit sa kaharap nya. Naramdaman nya ang paghawak ni Chanyeol sa kamay nyang may panyo na dinala sa gilid ng leeg nito. 

“Dito pa, Baek.” Mahinang bigkas nito. Medyo may hingal pa na kasama dahil na rin sa pagbubuhat nito kanina. Magaan ang hawak ni Chanyeol sa kamay nya, walang pagpipilit. Matapos nyang mapunasan ang magkabilang leeg, dinala ni Chanyeol ang kamay nya sa harap ng dibdib nito. 

“Thanks, Biik. Ang saya-saya ko na nandito ka.” At isang marahan na halik sa noo. 

“Hoy Chanyeol! Baekhyun?! Tama na ‘yang lingkisan nyo! Ano ba ‘yan nasa gitna kayo ng birthday party! Hindi nyo ito wedding reception! Andaming handa o! Wag kayo dyan magkainan!” Malakas na pag-broadcast ni Kyungsoo gamit ang mic ng videoke. Kanina pa rin ito nagma-mic test habang sine-set up ang videoke. Nagpatuloy lang sa pagbirit ang kaibigang si Kyungsoo pagkatapos nitong i-set-up ang videoke machine. Isang love song ang kasalukuyang binabatan ni Kyungsoo na akala mo ay hinaharana ang nakakabatang si Jongin na bagong lipat sa barangay nila. 

May mga nagpalakpakan sa mga bisita na medyo lasing na at may ibang napabaling ang tingin para hanapin ang magkaibigan. Sadyang sabay naman ng dating ng ate ni Chanyeol na si Yoora para ayain na silang kumain. 

“Nakahain na dito Tiyanyeol! Wag itong si Biik ang pinapapak mo.” Hinila sya ni Ate Yoora mula sa hawak ni Chanyeol at nakayakap sa bewang nya habang naglalakad palayo. “Hmmm cute cute mo talaga Baekhyun! Gusto ko na tuloy mabuntis para maglihi na ‘ko sa’yo!” Lalo yatang nagutom si Baekhyun sa mga nangyari.

Ilang oras pa at nasa pangatlong case na ng beer ang mga nag-iinuman sa labas kaya naman sobrang ingay na at sumabay pa dito ang biritan na nagaganap sa pagitan ni Kyungsoo at Jongdae na napag-utusan lang sanang magsoli ng review notes ay napasabak na rin. Pagkatapos ng Aegis showdown ng dalawa, narinig nila na tumahimik ang mga bisita habang nagsasalita ang papa ni Chanyeol sa mic. Sinalubong ng palakpakan ang pagtayo at pag-abot nito ng mic sa unahan. 

“Maraming salamat sa inyo mga kabarangay na pumunta sa bertdey ko. Ah eh haha… hindi po ako kakanta ha.” Bungad nito na halatang tinamaan na ng ispiritu ng alak pero nakakapagsalita pa naman ng maayos. 

“Pero teka asan na ba yung anak ko? Chanyeol?! Chanyeol pumarito ka muna! Nako ‘lam nyo ba ‘tong anak ko na ‘to ah. Ilang gabi na yan nagpupuyat. Kakatipa ng gitara nya hanggang madaling araw. Eh minsan ngang bumagon ako para mag-cr nako andun pa sa sala, may pag-iling iling pa ng ulo habang nag-gigitara at kumakanta e. Teka asan na ba yun? Chanyeol! Pumunta ka muna dito… maganda yung kinakanta mo nun. Sige na pa-request naman, anak. Bertdey ko naman!” May mga hiyawan sa ibang mesa at meron na rin nagsimulang pumalakpak pagkatapos maglahad ng tatay ni Chanyeol. 

Nilingon ni Baekhyun and kaibigan na katabi nyang kumakain. Patapos na silang nagsasalo sa isang lyanera ng leche flan. Nagtataka at medyo kabado si Baekhyun sa mga narinig mula sa tatay ni Chanyeol. Alam naman nyang mahilig sa gitara at paminsan-minsan kumakanta rin sila para pampalipas-oras. 

Medyo namutla at nanlaki ang mga mata ni Chanyeol nang maramdaman ang pagpaling ng tingin ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Tumigil sya sa pagsubo at uminom ng tubig. 

Akala ni Baekhyun ay tatanggi ito pero hindi pala. Aba tumayo si Chanyeol at binitbit ang gitara na iniabot ng mama nya mula sa likod ng kusina.  _ Ano’ng nangyayari? Ba’t parang pinaghandaan ni Chanyeol? _

Isang mabilis na tingin at ngiti ang binigay ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun bago ito pumunta sa harap para kunin ang mic. 

“Thanks pa. Hindi mo naman ako masyadong binuko at binenta. Hehe, happy birthday po ulit! So, magandang gabi at konting disclaimer lang po. Hindi ako singer ah, mejo mas may practice akong mag-gitara kesa kumanta so pwede pong pagpasensyahan nyo muna yung boses ko at pakinggan ang pagtipa ko ng kantang ito.” Kita ni Baekhyun ang pamumula ng malaking tenga ni Chanyeol. Winagwag ng kanang kamay nito ang buhok nya mula sa noo, pumikit at bumuntong-hininga. Kabado. Natatawang tumayo si Baekhyun para simulang mangantyaw sa kaibigan na mukhang di nahihiya sa harap ng buong barangay. Kaso natigilan sya sa sunod na narinig. 

“Para sa nag-iisang tao na hinahangad ko simula pa noon hanggang ngayon. Byun Baekhyun. Biik para sa’yo.” Yung hiyawan at palakpakan ay umaabot na yata sa kabilang barangay pero si Baekhyun ay nilulunod ng katahimikan sa puso at isip nya. Lalo na nang nagsimulang kumanta ang kaibigan na ikinatahimik na ng lahat.  _ Ano’ng ginagawa mo Chanyeol? _

_ Paano mo malalaman itong pag-ibig ko sayo? _

_ Paano mo mararamdaman ang tibok ng puso ko? _

_ Kung lagi kang kinakabahan na ika'y masasaktan, _

_ Pangako ko ang puso mo'y hindi pakakawalan. _

 

Nakapikit si Chanyeol nang simulan ang unang verse ng kanta. Alam na alam ni Baekhyun na kabado ang kaibigan at sa pagpikit nito idinadaan para matanggal ang nerbyos. Sa pagdilat ng mga mata bago simulan ang second verse, hinanap sya ni Chanyeol. May maliit na ngiting nagpalabas sa dimples nito. Malinaw ang mga mensahe ng kanta sa mga mata ng kaibigan.

 

_ Paano mo maiintindihan na ako'y nananabik? _

_ O kelan ko kaya madarama ang tamis ng iyong halik? _

_ Kung lagi mong inaatrasan, ang sugod ng nagmamahal, _

_ Sana nama'y pagbigyan mo’ng hiling ng puso ko. _

 

Sa bawat pagtipa ng gitara napapailing pa si Chanyeol. Damang-dama niya ang bawat salita na binibitiwan habang nakatitig kay Baekhyun. Hindi rin maialis ni Baekhyun ang tingin sa kaibigan. 

 

“Ilang gabi namin pinag-talunan yan. Sabi ko baka mabigla ka pero mapilit e. I hope you understand him, Baek. Mahal ka talaga ng bunso namin.” Naramdaman na lang ni Baekhyun na may mainit na palad na pumatong sa nanlalamig nyang kamay sa ibabaw ng mesa. Si Ate Yoora na sinaglitan nya ng tingin ay nakatingin din sa kanya. Medyo nababasa ang mga mata. Isang matipid na ngiti at pagtango lang ang naibalik ni Baekhyun habang ngumiti at tumango rin ito sa kanya. 

 

_ Subukan mong magmahal, o giliw ko, _

_ Kakaibang ligaya ang matatamo. _

_ Ang magmahal ng iba'y di ko gagawin, _

_ Pagkat ikaw lang tanging sasambahin. _

 

_ ‘Wag ka ng mangangamba, _

_ Pag-ibig ko’y ikaw, wala ng iba. _

 

Halos matatapos na ni Chanyeol ang kanta. Parang lumulutang ang pagkatao ni Baekhyun at napupuno ng hangin sa bawat salitang naririnig nya. Hindi pa rin humuhupa ang bilis ng tibok ng puso nya habang nakatitig lang sa kaibigan. Posible palang maramdaman nang sabay-sabay ang kaba at saya, ang pagkalito at pagkamangha, ang paghanga at pagtataka, ang pangangamba at pananabik? 

Ito na ba yun?  _ Love? Damn. Ganito ba ang pakiramdam? Handa na ba syang bumitaw at sumubok? Handa na ba syang sumandal at magpatangay?   _

 

Pag-ibig ko'y walang hanggan

Maghihintay sa iyo 

Magpakailan pa man

 

“Biik daanan natin sa faculty mamaya yung long essays. Nag-post na raw si Sir sa group chat na graded na. Kinakabahan ako Baek, 50% 'to ng final grade!” Tumango lang si Baekhyun at sumunod sa kung saan na daan nila. Kailangan nya ng mataas na grade sa subject na 'to para mahila pa pataas ang GWA nya para sa requirement ng conditional scholarship nya. Five units pa naman ang subject na 'to at magiging maganda kung mabibigyan sya ng recommendation letter ng professor nila. Mangyayari lang 'yun kung mataas ang final grade nya sa subject na 'to. Nawala si Baekhyun sa iniisip nya ng marinig ang malakas na masayang hiyaw ni Chanyeol. 

“Woooh Baek! Ang taas ng grade ni sir sa essay ko. Thank you, Baekhyunee! Thank you!” 

Sumunod na si Baekhyun sa loob para hanapin ang pangalan nya. Napa-kunot sya ng noo pagkakita sa grade nya.  Hindi ito ang inaasahan nya dahil sobrang baba nito sa dapat at kailangan nyang grade sa subject na ‘to. May kung anong mabigat na parang dumagan sa dibdib ni Baekyun sa oras na yun nang tiningnan nya ang masayang mukha ng kaibigan.  _ Hindi pwede 'to. Hindi pwedeng mangyari 'to. _

“Baek? Okay ka lang? Tara sa caf, libre ko na merienda natin.“ Malaki ang ngiti nito at masayang bumabaling sa graded essay na hawak nya. 

“Ah Chanyeol, teka. Pwede mo bang daanan kay Kyungsoo sa main lib yung libro na hiniram ko tapos kitain kita sa labas? May nakalimutan pala ako sa room kanina babalikan ko lang.” Pumayag naman si Chanyeol at sinabing magkita na lang sila sa cafeteria para sabay na rin umuwi pagdating ng sundo nila. Bumalik naman si Baekhyun sa pagkakatingin sa papel na hawak nya. Doon nya napag-isip na wala nang natitira kundi gawin ang ayaw din sana nya. 

Nang gabing yon, walang Baekhyun na dinatnan si Chanyeol sa loob ng cafeteria. Nakatanggap na lang sya ng text mula dito na nauna na itong umuwi. Walang rason, walang sorry man lang. Ganunpaman pinadala pa rin ni Chanyeol ang message na gabi-gabi na nyang nakasanayan ipadala. 

Chanyours: “good night! i love you, biik.” 12:46AM

 

Simula nang gabing yon na umuwing mag-isa si Chanyeol, lahat ng pag-iwas sa kanya ay ginawa ni Baekhyun. Naghanap sya ng ibang mga kasabay pauwi na nagko-commute din pagawi sa kanilang lugar. Kahit na mga ilang beses na nadadaanan nya ang van nina Chanyeol sa labas ng building nila, kumakaway lang sya kay Ate Yoora at dumidirecho na ng lakad kasama ang mga bago nyang kasabay. 

Makailang beses rin na tumawag, nag-message at dumalaw si Chanyeol sa bahay nila pero lahat ng 'yon hindi nya sinagot at hinarap. Kitang-kita na nya ang pagkakadismaya ng nanay nya sa inaasal nya patungo kay Chanyeol. 

“Baekhyun, bakit hindi mo sya harapin? Kitain mo man lang sana yung kaibigan mo, hindi ‘yung ganito. Isipin mo rin ga-graduate na kayo. Maghihiwalay din naman kayo pagka-graduate bakit kailangan mo pang iwasan si Chanyeol?” Pagkasabi nito ay bumalik na sa kusina para maghain. 

Binuhat naman ni Baekhyun si Junhee mula sa pagkakagising nito sa sofa para patulugin ulit. Tahimik syang sumunod sa kusina. “Ano’ng maghihiwalay, ‘ma? Napag-usapan na namin yan at sabi  rin nya sa ‘kin na kung nasan ako, dun din sya mag-a-apply.” Tandang-tanda ni Baekhyun yun dahil nag-usap sila pagkatapos kumanta ni Chanyeol sa birthday party ng tatay nya. 

Makalipas na humupa ang kantyawan sa kanilang dalawa ay hinatak sya ni Chanyeol sa kwarto nito. Humingi ito ng sorry dahil nailagay nya sa hot spot si Baekhyun. Hindi naman magawang magalit ni Baekhyun dahil wala namang rason na masamain ang ginawa ni Chanyeol. Ano bang binabanggit ng mama nya na maghihiwalay sila? Hindi naman gagawa ng sariling plano si Chanyeol nang hindi sinasabi sa kanya, di ba?  

 

Naputol ang pag-iisip ni Baekhyun nang may kumatok sa pinto nila. Nakalatag na sila sa sofa bed at tinatapik na nya si Junhee para makatulog na rin ito nang tuluyan. Kailangan pa  ni Baekhyun balikan yung revisions sa thesis nya. Tatlong mahinang katok muli ang nagmula sa labas. Mag-aalas diyes na ng gabi, sino naman kaya ang biglang dadalaw? Si Chanyeol kaya? Imposible ata dahil tambak sila ng requirements sigurado syang naghahabol din ito ng revisions sa thesis. 

Dahan-dahan na syang bumangon at nilagyan muna ng dantay na unan si Junhee para di ito mahulog. May kaunting ingay pa ng buksan nya nang kaunti ang pinto nilang medyo kinakalawang na ang door knob. 

“Sino pong kailangan nila?” Tanong ni Baekhyun sa isang lalakeng nakatalikod. 

“Baekhyun? Sorry, kayo po ba si Baekhyun?” Matangkad ang lalaki. Medyo maputla ito at halata ang pagod at kaba sa mga mata. 

“Ako nga. Gabi na, ano’ng kailangan mo?” Nagsimula itong lumapit kay Baekhyun na nakatago pa rin sa likod ng pintuan nila. Ini-abot nito ang kanang palad para makipag-kamay. 

“Ku-kuya Baekhyun…ako si Sehun. I’m so sorry, gabing-gabi na ‘ko nakaluwas galing Pampanga. Pwede ba tayong mag-usap kahit sandali? Kahit dito lang sa labas?” Kahit na naguguluhan, nabibigla at nagagalit ang halo-halong emosyon ni Baekhyun sa loob nya ay pinilit nyang kumalma. Lumabas sya ng bahay at pinaupo ang bisita sa monobloc chair habang sya ay nanatiling nakatayo. 

“Pa’no mo nalaman ‘tong bahay? Sino’ng nagturo sa’yo? Matagal mo na ba kaming kilala? Kilala ka ba ni mama?” Sunod-sunod na tanong ni Baekhyun. Gusto na nyang malaman lahat ng pwedeng malaman sa kausap. Nakayuko ito at pansin ni Baekhyun ang marka ng pawis nito sa likod. 

“Chanyeol Park. ‘Yan ang pakilala sa ‘kin sa text nung nagbigay ng address nyo. Sa pagkaka-intindi ko, matagal na rin nyang hinahanap si papa…natin. No, hindi ko pa nami-meet ang mama mo.” Nilingon sya ni Sehun pero nanatiling nakatingin sa harap si Baekhyun. 

Lalong tumitindi ang bigat na nararamdaman nya sa bawat impormasyong nalalaman mula kay Sehun. 

“One week ago pa lang nang matanggap ko yung text from Chanyeol. Di ko alam ano yung una kong naramdaman. Natakot ako na humarap sa’yo kasi alam kong mali ang ginawa ng mama ko at papa mo. At bago mo isipin na matagal na nya kayong niloloko, hindi ganun. Hindi tayo pareho ng tatay. Naghiwalay ang parents ko dahil din sa naging affair ng papa mo at mama ko noon pero wala na silang naging anak. Nang malaman ko na may mga anak ang napangasawa ni mama, natuwa ako alam mo ba yun? Sabi ko finally, may mga kapatid na rin ako. Pero I did not bother na hanapin pa kayo. Laging sinasabi ni mama sa ‘kin na wag na dahil gagawa lang ako ng gulo.” Pagpapatuloy na kwento ni Sehun.

“You are obviously being a bother. Dis-oras na ng gabi. So bakit nandito ka nga? Bakit hinanap mo pa kami? Inutusan ka ba ni papa?” Kailangan ni Baekhyun malaman lahat. Malalim na buntong-hininga ang binitawan ni Sehun bago ito tumayo sa harap nya. 

“Alam nilang nasa Manila ako para ayusin ang transfer ko sa isang university dito pero hindi nila alam na nandito ako ngayon sa inyo. Don’t worry hindi nila alam ang address or contact numbers nyo. Again, I’m so sorry na nang-iistorbo ako. I’m just taking a chance no matter how impossible it is na magkakilala sana tayo.” Pagtatapos sabihin ito ay may iniabot sya na na papel kay Baekhyun. Cellphone number at address nito sa Manila. 

Nagpapaalam na si Sehun nang awatin sya ni Baekhyun at pumasok sa loob ng bahay. Pagkalabas nito ay may hawak na t-shirt. “Pwede kang magpalit dito pero papasok na ‘ko. Ingat ka na lang pauwi.” Kung anumang antok na naramdaman nya kanina ay nawala na. Pagkapasok ay sinigurado nyang tulog na tulog na ang mga kapatid at mama nya bago tumungo sa loob ng banyo. 

Ngayong gabi iiyak sya. Ilalabas nya lahat ng luha nya dahil kailangan na malinaw ang isip nya pag nagkausap na sila ni Chanyeol. 

At magbuhat, ngayon at kailanman

Ikaw ang iibigin

Ito'y iyong dinggin

 

Eleven days. Labing-isang araw. Bilang na bilang ni Chanyeol kung ilang araw na na hindi sila normal ni Baekhyun. Nakikita nya, oo. Natatanaw nya pag papasok sa umaga at pag pauwi habang nakasakay na sya sa van ni Ate Yoora. Minsan mahuhuli nyang nakatingin din sa kanya pero mabilis na babaling at mawawala sa gitna ng mga naglalabasang ka-eskwela.  Bawat gabi nagte-text pa rin sya. Sa gitna ng pag-kumpleto sa mga requirements for graduation, naalala nya pa rin i-text. 

“Biik! Baekhyunee :( galit ka ba sa ‘kin?”

“Biik, ilang araw na tayong ganito.”

“Miss na kita. I love you, Biik ko. :(” 

Pagod na si Baekhyun. Naririndi na sya kada tunog ng cellphone nya sa bawat pumapasok na text ni Chanyeol. May ilang araw na rin pagkatapos na nakilala nya si Sehun. Nakaipit lang sa wallet nya ang papel na may contact details nito at hindi pa rin nya magawang i-save sa cellphone. Hindi pa. Kailangan muna nyang malaman ang lahat mula kay Chanyeol. Marami pa  syang tanong. 

Pagkapasa ng final thesis nya sa email ng professor ay tinext nya ang kaibigan. Alam ni Baekhyun na may ilang araw nang natapos ni Chanyeol ang thesis nito kaya sigurado syang may oras itong makipagkita ngayon. 

“Mag-usap tayo. Meet you in 15 mins sa likod ng health center.” Pagka-send ng text ay humiga muna sya. Walang sense na pahabain pa ang nangyayari sa kanila ni Chanyeol. Kung anuman ang maging dulo nito, sanay naman na si Baekhyun. Sanay na syang iwan. Sanay na syang masaktan.  _ Love? Akala ko para sa akin na. Hindi pa rin pala. _

Naunang nakarating si Chanyeol. Pagkatanggap ng text ay nagbihis na sya agad ng jeans at manipis na hoodie.  Ano kayang dahilan ng biglang pakikipagkita ni Baekhyun. Na-miss na rin siguro sya ng kaibigan. Naalala nya yung pakiramdam na mahawakan nya ng matagal ang mga kamay nito. Nangingiti nyang inalala at hiniling na sana naman ngayon ay maulit ‘yun. 

“So kelan mo balak sabihin ang tungkol kay Sehun? Simulan mo nang magpaliwanag Chanyeol. Hirap na ‘kong isipin kung bakit mo ‘to ginawa.” Mahinahon ang boses ni Baekhyun pero may pagpipigil. 

“Hindi sa ‘kin nasabi ni Sehun na nagkakilala na pala kayo. I just, I just thought it would help you kapag na-meet mo sya. I will come clean. I’m sorry Baek, I asked some friends ni papa na may connection sa Pampanga if they know them. I wanted to help you.” Pagsisimula ni Chanyeol. 

“Ako ba talaga ang tinutulungan mo or ang sarili mo? Yung totoo lang, Chanyeol. Please.” Yung pangako nyang hindi iiyak ay naging balewala. Di nya mapigilan dahil hindi sya naniniwala sa mga narinig. 

“Baekhyun, at first ginawa ko yun para makabawi. Alam kong naapektuhan ka nung mas mataas ang grade na nakuha ko. Hindi naman ako manhid para hindi mapansin na nagbago ka right after nun. I thought it was unfair but I can understand. Magkaiba ang situation natin academically because of your scholarship kaya siguro kailangan mong umiwas sa akin. But then naisip ko na baka may magawa ako  para tulungan mabuo ka na. Para mabawasan ang takot mo na magtiwala sa mga tao, sa akin.” Pagpapatuloy na paliwanag ni Chanyeol sa kaibigan. Hinihiling nya sa mahabaging langit na sana pakinggan sya ni Baekhyun. 

Nagsimulang lumakad si Baekhyun papunta kay Chanyeol. “Para sa’yo lang yung ginawa mo, Chanyeol.  Para sa’yo lang lahat yan. Pero thank you na rin dahil sa pakikialam mo nakilala ko ang kapatid ko. ‘Yan lang siguro ang mapapasalamat ko sa’yo.” Patuloy lang ang punas nya sa mga mata nya. Mainit na ang mga mata nya pero gusto nyang tingnan si Chanyeol habang sinasabi ito. 

“Nang malaman mo bang may kapatid ka, nang makausap mo ba si Sehun wala ba syang nasabi na makakapagpabago ng isip mo? Nang makita mo ba sya wala ka bang naramdaman na nahirapan din sya pero gusto nyang maayos kahit kayong magkapatid lang? I want you to be at peace with your past. Maybe…maybe then you can start to accept me. I don’t know if it makes sense to you. But I, I just want you to be happy, Baek.” Napigilan man ni Chanyeol na hindi umiyak sa harap ng kaibigan, narinig pa rin ni Baekhyun ang pag-iyak nito nang nakatalikod sa kanya.   

 

Hindi ako magbabago

Asahan mong maghihintay sa'yo

 

Kakaakyat lang ni Chanyeol sa kwarto nya para simulang ligpitin ang mga gamit na pwedeng ibigay sa donation drive ng school nila. Isa ito sa ideas ni Chanyeol bilang graduating student na mag-collect ng mga donations na libro, reviewers, notes at presentation aids mula sa mga kapwa graduating students para sa mga juniors nila. Hindi sya member ng student council pero naisip lang nyang simulan ito at nagustuhan naman ng student council nila at in-adopt bilang batch project. Kaya heto sya nakaupo sa gitna ng mga libro, notes at mga gamit nya sa sahig nang may kumatok. “Pwedeng pumasok?” Mahinang tanong ni Ate Yoora nya. “Ano ka ba, kelan ka pa natutong magpaalam? ‘Lika na dito kaso makalat ha.” Hinawi ni Chanyeol ang ibang mga libro na nakakalat para magkaroon ng espasyo sa sahig. “Sa sahig talaga?” Nagreklamo man pero umayos na rin ito ng upo sa harap ng kapatid. “So?” Panimula nito na nakatitig kay Chanyeol. “Uhhh so? So, ano? Ikaw ‘tong pumasok dito tapos ako tatanungin mo.” Umiwas sya ng tingin habang sino-sort ang mga review notes. 

“Hay ang mga kabataan nga naman. Young love, sweet love. Hmmm pero hindi na kayo bata ni Baekhyun, Chanyeol. Hindi na kayo bata na kapag nasaktan, nagduda susuko na agad. Tsk. Ano, suko ka na ba Tiyanyeol?” Naagaw nito ang mga review notes na sinasalansan ni Chanyeol. Pilit ginulo para bigyan sya ng atensyon ng kapatid.  Nang aktong aayusin ulit nito ang mga papel, nagpatuloy si Yoora. 

“Subukan mong magmahal o giliw ko, kakaibang ligaya ang matatamo. Ang magmahal ng iba'y di ko gagawin—“ Nakapagtakip naman ng dalawang tenga si Chanyeol sa ginagawa ng kapatid. 

“Kumakanta ka ba?! Ate naman! Wag mong sirain yung kanta ko para kay Baekhyunee!” Pero nagpatuloy si Yoora na paulit-ulit kinakanta ang chorus ng kanta sa magkakaibang mapaglarong tono habang papalapit ang mukha sa kapatid para tuksuhin ito. Makailang ulit pa at halos mapahiga na si Chanyeol sa kakaiwas nang tumayo na si Ate Yoora. 

 

“Park Chanyeol! Kung may pinaka-nakakakilala sa kabigan mo, ikaw yun. Hindi biro ang hiningi mo na sumubok sya sa’yo. Kahit hindi mo pa nga alam kung sumubok sya, ngayon susuko ka na? Hindi kami papayag kaya tumayo ka na dyan.” Pagtatapos nito na nakasandal sa amba sa pinto ng kwarto. 

Nanatili lang syang nakaupo, nagtataka at nakatingala sa likod ng Ate Yoora nya nang pumasok ang isang text na nagpakaripas sa kanya pababa at palabas ng bahay. 

Biikhyunee: Chanyeol, si tita mo ito. Pumarito ka dito sa bahay ngayon na.

Hindi na nya nagawang mag-padala pa ng reply sa text dahil sa kabog ng dibdib nya ay dumirecho na sya kaya hindi na rin nakapagpalit pa ng damit-pambahay. Naligo naman sya ngayon kaya kahit medyo pawis umaasa syang mabango pa rin. 

Pero, bakit? Yan lang ang tumatakbong katanungan sa utak nya habang naglalakad. Bakit ang mama ni Baekhyun pa ang nag-text sa kanya? Bakit nasa mama nya ang cellphone nito? Nasaan si Baekhyun? May masamang nangyari ba? Habang papalapit ng papalapit sa bahay ng kaibigan parang mas nalulubog sa mga madilim na iniisip si Chanyeol. Yung mga scenario na pumapasok sa utak nya hindi na maganda. Sobrang gulong-gulo na rin ang isip ni Chanyeol bakit sya pinapunta ng nanay ni Baekhyun sa bahay nila e hindi naman sya hinaharap ng kaibigan. Ano’ng nangyayari? 

 

Napansin na lang nya na lumalakad na ang kaibigan papalapit sa kanya na nakatayo pa rin sa may pintuan. Si Baekhyun. Halatang mugto ang mga mata. Katatapos lang na naman nitong umiyak, sigurado si Chanyeol. Matipid ang ngiti sa labi pero puno ng lungkot ang mga mata. 

“Ito pala yung mga review notes natin, sayang naman. At yung mga hiniram ni Kyungsoo na reviewers, sya na lang daw magpapadala sa’yo. Ishi-ship na lang daw nya so itext mo na lang yung --- yung bago nyo’ng...ad-” hindi na natapos ni Baekhyun ang sasabihin at nag-umpisa na uli itong umiyak. Nakasandal ang ulo sa balikat ng matangkad na kaibigan na kahit kailan hindi nya naisip na aabot sa ganito. 

“Baek, ano bang nangyari? Bakit ka ba umiiyak?” Puno ng pagtataka si Chanyeol. 

“S-sorry, I’m sorry, Chan. Okay? I’m sorry pero hindi mo naman ako dapat iwan ng ganun na lang, di ba? Bakit ako na lang lagi? Ikaw rin iiwan mo rin pala ‘ko, sana noon pa. Sana hindi na natin pinaasa ang isa’t-isa.” Hirap man sa pagsasalita dahil sa paghikbi nagawa pa rin ni Baekhyun na sabihin ito.  

“Baek…”Tiniklop ni Chanyeol ng kaunti ang tuhod para salubungin ang mga mata ni Baekhyun. Sobrang naniningkit na ito at namumula ang ilong pero patuloy ang pag-iyak.   

“Uhmm okay. O-okay lang sa ‘kin na long-distance relationship muna tayo. Sabi ni mama, mahihirapan tayo and maraming temptations. Lalo ka na, ang lapitin mo pa naman. Pero may tiwala ako sa kung anong meron tayo. May tiwala ako sa’yo na kahit iiwan mo ‘ko ngayon. Hindi mo ‘ko kakalimutan, di ba Chanyeol? Nagpaalam na ‘ko sa mama mo – kay tita, sabi nya pwede naman daw akong dumalaw sa inyo sa Baguio. Ako nang bahala maghanap ng pamasahe, magdo-double job ako kung kailangan. Tapos, siguro pwede ka rin naman lumuwas paminsan-minsan di ba? Kahit pag birthday mo or birthday ko lang or pag Pasko or pag -“ 

Isang mahigpit na yakap. 

“Baek...Baekhyun, tigilan mo na ‘yan. Stop.” May paghikbi na rin na pagsisimula ni Chanyeol na nalunod ng mas malakas na pag-iyak ng kayakap nito. 

Nang makalipas ang ilang minuto, isang dampi ng halik sa noo ang binigay nya sa kaibigan. Nakapikit si Baekhyun, basa ng luha ang mga magkabilang pisngi nito habang nakatakip ng dalawang palad ang mga labi na pinipigilang humikbi. 

“Hi-hindi ko kaya. Hindi ko pala kaya,” patuloy na tumulo ang luha ni Baekhyun ulit. Sa pisngi, sa kamay nito at pati sa mga palad ni Chanyeol na nakasapo sa dalawang pisngi nya. 

“Hey, Baek. Hindi mo naman kailangang kayanin dahil nandito ako parati.” Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang mga kamay nito. 

“Ano ba’ng pangako ko sa’yo? Ano ba yung paulit-ulit na naririnig mo mula sa ‘kin? Hey, I will never leave you, okay? I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be beside you as long as you want me to. Nandito ako hanggang kailangan ako ng Biik ko.” Pagkasabi nito ay hinagkan ni Chanyeol ang magkabilang palad ni Baekhyun. 

“Pero bakit narinig ko nang nag-uusap si mama at si tita na inaayos na yung bahay nyo sa Baguio? At sabi ni tita minamadali na nga raw para saktong after graduation mo? Kelan mo balak sabihin sa ‘kin na dun mo pala balak mag-settle down after graduation? Alam mo namang hindi ko maiiwan ang pamilya ko dito…” Tumigil na ito sa pag-iyak pero hindi pa rin nawawala ang kunot sa noo. 

Sa isang banda, hindi kalayuan ang Baguio kayang-kayang i-overnight bus. Sa kabilang banda naman, magastos yun para sa bagong graduate na tulad nya. May mga gusto pa naman syang pag-ipunan para sa mama at mga kapatid nya. Hindi rin pwede na sumama sya kay Chanyeol sa Baguio eh hindi pa nga sila. Hindi pa sila at pwedeng hindi maging sila. Kung ilang milya na ang tinakbo ng pag-iisip nya sa mga kung ano’ng pwedeng mangyari pag natuloy na lumipat sina Chanyeol sa Baguio. Pag-iisip na naputol sa malakas na buntong-hininga na narinig nya. 

“Ahhh hay, you heard wrong, Baek. Para kila Ate Yoora yung bahay sa Baguio. Pinapa-renovate nina mama at papa kasi nag-decide sila ate at fiance nya na sa Baguio magsimula ng pamilya. May option din kasi na magpadestino dun si Kuya Minseok kaya pinili na nila dun.” Mabilis na paliwanag ni Chanyeol. 

“Pero Baek, kung di ka pa namali ng dinig na aalis kami, hindi mo pa talaga ako kikibuin? Matitiis mo pala ako ng matagal. Buti na lang pala medyo di ka nakapaglinis ng tenga kundi hindi mo pa mapapagpaalam kay tita ‘yang mga plano mo para sa ‘kin. Kahit na tumalon yung puso ko kanina sa mga naisip mong plano, hindi naman ‘yun ang gusto kong marinig.” May tono ng pagtatampo si Chanyeol pero alam na alam ni Baekhyun ang mga paandar na ganito ng kaibigan.  

“Chan…please. Nakakahiya na, okay? Mali lang pala ako ng dinig. So, ano bawiin ko na ba lahat ng sinabi ko kanina since parang ayaw mo naman eh.” Kung anuman ang gustong marinig ni Chanyeol sa pagkatagal-tagal man ng paghihintay, handa na si Baekhyun. 

“Simula nang magkakilala tayo palagi na lang akong taga-tanggap ng mga binibigay mo. Minsan pati para sa pamilya ko. Gusto ko ako naman. It’s not much kumpara sa mga ibinigay mo sa ‘kin pero I can give you my promise that I will be by your side, Chanyeol. Kung ano man ang mapagdesisyunan mo after college, I’ll support you. This time, isipin mo muna yung sarili mo. Huwag na ako yung gawin mong priority sa decisions mo kasi hindi ako aalis sa tabi mo. Gusto ko ako naman yung susundo sa’yo. Kapag gagabihin ka, ako ang maghihintay sa’yo. Let me do my part. Para sa’yo, para sa atin. So?” Kahit pa nga gusto na nyang yakapin ulit ang kaharap, gusto nyang maging malinaw muna ang lahat. 

“….so? Wala pa rin yung hinihintay kong sabihin mo, Baek.” Parang bata na nakatitig sa kanya si Chanyeol. 

“Seriously, Chanyeol? Arghh, okay! Okay, sige! So, Chanyeol Park, simula sa araw na ‘to can I be your boyfriend?” May bahid man ng pagkahiya ay binalewala na ni Baekhyun. 

“No, cos that’s my line, Baek! Ninakaw mo yung linya ko. Ako dapat ang magtatanong nyan!“ 

“Haha, what?! Pwede rin naman ako ang magtanong ah. Nauna na ‘ko, so ano’ng sagot mo? Dali!” 

“Baek, totoo na ba ‘yan? Kaya ko pa naman maghintay. Ayokong baka nabibigla ka lang --” Naputol na ang gusto pang sabihin ni Chanyeol. Medyo nagpanic pa sya dahil pinahiran ni Baekhyun ang gilid ng magkabilang mata nito. Mga luhang nagbabadya na namang mahulog. 

“Mahal na kita, Chanyeol. All this time.” Sigurado na si Baekhyun. 

Wala nang pag-aalinlangan, pangamba o takot habang kinukulong sa mga braso nya si Chanyeol na nagpaubaya na sa kanya. 

Saglit na isinandal ni Baekhyun ang noo nya sa dibdib ni Chanyeol bago sya tumingala. 

Saglit na hinagod ni Chanyeol ang dalawang palad sa likod ni Baekhyun hanggang sa haplusin ang likod ng leeg nito.

“Mahal ko.”     

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
